Seventh Grade FYAZ
by harlematiana011
Summary: What if seventh graders with magnificent powers were transferred to the Perdido Beach FAYZ? What if the Gaiaphage was connected to them? What if they landed with Sam, But Caine wanted them?
1. Introduction

Introduction

_We are special children. We were taken away from our parents in Manhattan, New York. We had lived through our very own FAYZ. We were ecstatic as the barrier shone light throughout. But then we passed out. And instead of finding ourselves in the arms of our loving parents, we were in Perdido Beach, California. And Sam Temple stood over us, arms outstretched, just in case._

"Who are you?" he asked. I think we were still too shocked to respond. But finally, Chris stood up and introduced us all. And our… special abilities. And I am here to do the same for you. I am here to name all the people in my class who endured this nightmare with me.

Girls:

Atiana M-flying and animosity

Shikira-invisibility

Kayla-density control

Tanaya-sense danger

Atiana B-mind control/telepathy and telling the future

Jenieva-fire

Barbara-ice

Shania-super speed

Ruby-gravity control

Boys:

Chris-shoots green light and levitate heavy objects

Kelvin-controls the elements

Nathaniel-telekinesis and walking through walls

Tarrus-heat wave

A 'Jay-freezes time in place

Brandon-shape shift

Now, I know that you must think we're crazy powerful, because some of us have two powers. Well, it's okay. Those of us with two power, we are called the Gaiaphage's Children. That does not mean we are sadistic and like to see other people hurt. it means we have seen the gaiaphage for what it rightly is, for it gave us it's powers. But things are different now. Sam Temple has us being held under custody "in case of us being dangerous" Astrid Ellison says. We are anything but dangerous. In fact, the dangerous one plans his descent into Perdido Beach: Caine Soren. But this Caine is more powerful. All of the Gaiaphage's malovolence, in hiis head, only affects him 50%. This Soren is dangerous. I am Atiana B. And this is the battle we have entered


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright," Sam said. "We have done enough. You guys aren't dangerous." I smirked. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." "Atiana B." Chris warned. I rolled my eyes, did a fake curtesy, and said to Sam, "My apologies. I meant thank goodness we're not the devils your girlfriend thought we were." I turned back to Chris. "That good enough?" At that moment, Astrid stepped into the room. "We have bigger problems. Caine is in Perdido Beach. He heard from Bug about the kids from New York. He's demanding to see them or else he's going to declare war!"

Sam's face immediately dropped back into its solemn, wise position. "You guys, stay in here." He jogged out. We all looked at each other. Of course we wouldn't listen. So we stood in a circle holding hands as Shikira transferred her invisibility to all of us. _See, that's why we're special. _Now, because we were unseen, we stepped out of town hall to the brewing tension in the plaza.

"Caine, why do you want to see the kids? They're none of your business, they landed in Perdido Beach." Sam was very carefully trying to hold in his anger. Caine, completely calm, however, replied, "I heard they have some special abilities new to our little town." At this time, I stopped listening because the Gaiaphage had started talking to me. _Show Caine yourselves. Connect with the other in your mind._ So I sent out a message to everyone else. Of course, the Gaiaphage's children (me, Chris, Atiana M, and Nathaniel) had already gotten the message. So together we spoke in unison: _You want to see us? Well, wish granted. _

Caine, Sam, Quinn, Edilio, Astrid, Caine, Caine, Diana, Drake, etc. They all turned around just in time to see us. Everyone was shocked. You see, us GC (gaiaphage's children) had to wear red and black because the gaiaphage marked each of us with one red eye. So we had red shirts, black jeans, and either red or black shoes.

Caine immediately surged forward with no one to stop him. He walked to us. Tanaya sensed danger in him, and sent the message to all of us. Kelvin immediately put a force field around the class. So when Caine stepped to close, BOOM! He flew back at least 100 ft.

"Caine, why would you want to hurt us? Don't you know about us? The G wouldn't like it if you purposely tried to kill us," Chris said. "That was entirely his plan." I said. I read his mind. My red eye started to shine brightly as I continued to read from Caine's mind, uncovering all his secrets. "He was going to kill us, knowing no one would stop him. He figured if there were people more powerful or just as powerful as him, they shouldn't exist."

Caine was shocked. He got up. "How did you know all of that?" "I can read minds." I simply replied. Caine got an evil look in his eye. "Sammy, I'm going to make you a deal. I get the children, and I won't take over the town." Sam looked pulled apart. He didn't want Caine to hurt us, but he couldn't risk all the death that not giving Caine what he wants could cause. Without looking at us he said, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 2

We were marched. Drake behind us, Caine in front of us. Coates students on either side of us. Sam had given us all an "I'm sorry" look. But, we don't need his sympathy. Even if he was the one that gave us away in the first place. When we got to Coates, Caine took us to the cafeteria. Every window was locked, guards outside the door. The only people he took with him were Drake and Diana. He had Diana read us. Her eyes widened by the first person she read. When she got to Atiana M, her hand started trembling. I knew she be afraid to tell Caine.

Finally, she finished. She walked over to Caine. "Almost everyone is a 7 bar." Caine howled in fury. He pushed the cafeteria tables to each side of the room. In the middle of his meltdown, he turned back to Diana. "_Almost _everyone?" Diana took his hand and led him to our little line. She used his band and pushed back everyone except for 4 people. By now, you should guess who. Us with two powers. Atiana M, Chris, Me, and Nathaniel.

Diana whispered. "10. 10 bars. Those four." When she said four, our red eyes shone brightly. Drake looked shocked. Diana was scared, knowing Caine would probably kill us. But Caine didn't kill us, or bring down the building. He started laughing. Like a maniac. And when that was over, everyone in the class feared for Nathaniel. Because that was when Caine told us to tell him our powers.

We went down the line. It arrived to me. "I have mind control/telepathy and can see the future." He stared at me. "Two powers?" he asked. "Yes." I stared him straight in the eye. I felt Chris tense beside me. That was how I knew the gaiaphage was talking to him.

**(AN: Here are some codes that make reading easier: **

**G: GAIAPHAGE**

**GC: GAIPAHAGE'S CHILDREN**

**WHO THE GAIAPHAGE'S CHILDREN ARE: ATIANA B., ATIANA M., CHRIS, AND NATHANEIL.)**

He continued to stare at me. He then moved on to Chris. "I can shoot light out my hands-" "Light?" Caine inquired, cutting Chris off. "Yeah. Kinda like fire." "Show me." Caine said. So Chris showed Caine the little balls of green light, and then fired at the wall. Caine looked to Diana. He has Sam's power, too?" Diana shrugged. Caine was thinking. Chris finished," And I can levitate really heavy objects." We moved on. Next was Javin. "teleportation." He said. Once again, a look was shared. Then we got to Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked Caine dead in the eye as he spoke. " Walking through walls and telekinesis." No one spoked. Caine and Nathaniel stood there with their eyes locked. Caine muttered to himself, though everyone could hear. "A five bar telekinesis, and a 10 bar telekinesis?" I looked at Diana. Five? He had been a four. But I couldn't say anymore, or think anymore. A white light shone in front of my eyes as I crumpled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

A series of images played throughout my head. Caine putting us into room-cages, he and Sam having a battle, Caine winning and going back to Coates. Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Quinn, captives, us escaping…Caine taking over the FAYZ.

I went back into consciousness. I wouldn't tell my classmates what I saw in the future until I was safe. When I woke up, Heads were hanging over mine. Caine's, Atiana's, Jenieva's ,Barbara's. I tried to sit up, but my head started pounding instantly, so I stayed on the ground. "What happened?" Caine was asking. Chris gritted his teeth and said, "She saw the future." Caine turned to me. "What did you see? I have to know!" He raised his hand as a threat. But I wasn't capable of speaking, or doing anything at that moment. I always hurt like hell after seeing a vision.

Caine was about to strike, but Nathaniel stopped him easily. Caine's hand was frozen, next to my face, like he was about to slap me, but Nathaniel wasn't letting him. They were locked in a telekinesis war. Finally I was able to stand up, with the help of Atiana m. and Jenieva. Nathaniel let go of Caine's arm and his hand slapped the floor. Caine was staring daggers at him. Once again, he tried to know what I saw. "She's not going to tell you, you know that, right?" Chris said. Caine growled and exited the room. I sat down on the nearest cafeteria table that had not been blown away and gathered my thoughts.

Whenever this happened, I needed to figure out how soon afterwards will my visions actually come into plan. 10 min later, Caine came back into the room. "So. You guys aren't going to tell me what she saw in the future. Or what Sam's planning for November 22nd, the day of our big battle." Caine smirked evilly. "Don't worry. I'll eventually get it out of you. Come along." We followed him until we reached an abandoned hall, with unused rooms. I have assigned you rooms. Boys on one side, girls on the other. And don't worry. Nothing will get you in the night. I have guards I front of the door 24/7. The bathrooms are in the rooms. Coates uniform in the drawer. Make yourself at home. We said nothing as we went into the rooms. I was to share a room with Jenieva and Barbara. I took the bed by the wall and got under the covers. "Hey Atiana," Jenieva whispered. Barbara was already asleep. _Yeah, hey. Talk in your head, caine probably bugged the room._

_Ok. I just wanted to ask: what did u see?_

_*sigh* I can't tell u right now. Im telling every1 at the same time. But its bad, MJ. Horrible._

Jenieva seemed satisfied with that answer and went to sleep. It had been a long day for all of us.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, I was the first up. I guess I've just always woken up earlier than other people. I hopped in the shower. When I came out, I put on a red sweatshirt that said, 'I do what I do." on it, black jeans, and my black combat boots and styled my hair so some of it wasn't in my face. I then hopped under the covers and began to read a book. There was a soft knock at the door. There was no peephole, so I just opened it. Standing there was Chris. "What are you doing up at this time? It's so early." He smiled. "It's 9:00." "I know. Ugh. It should be 12:00." We both laughed. "But on a serious note," Chris said looking down the halls. "…can I come in?" "Hold on, let me make sure the room is safe." I closed the door and removed all my girl-ish items. "Okay, you can come in now."

Chris entered. We sat on my bed. I laid down. "So..what did you want to talk about." Chris whispered, "I need to know what you saw in that vision." I immediately sat back up. "Oh my god." I muttered under my breath. Then, I said to him, "Why does everyone need to know? I keep telling you guys, you'll know at a safe time. The time is not right. We need to earn some of Caine's trust before I start spouting information like that. I'm sorry." Chris nodded his head and turned toward the door.

I sighed and said before he left, "I know you're the leader of this group. So I'll tell you at lunch." Chris nodded, smiled, and left. I closed the door, leaned against it, and sank to the floor. Lord. Have. Mercy.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my book. I really enjoyed your comments and suggestions and will make sure to listen to them. I was just having a brain splurt of an idea: I'm going to list all the names of the people in my class, and I want you to make your three top couples. Then I'm going to try to interpret it into the story. Sounds cool? Here's the list of names:**

**Chris**

**Atiana B.**

**Nathaniel**

**Atiana M.**

**Jenieva**

**Kelvin**

**Barbara**

**Brandon**

**Shania **

**A'Jay**

**Shikira**

**Javin**

**Kayla**

**Tarrus**

**Ruby**

**Tanaya**

**ONE RULE: THE COUPLES HAVE TO BE BOYxGIRL. HAVE FUN!**

I never got to tell Chris what I saw at lunch. Caine decided that, instead of having us rot in our rooms all day, he was going to make us train with our powers. And then, every Sunday, the girls and boys would fight against each other. And Caine was so mean, no one got any rewards.

So that day, after training, everyone was exhausted. We were in the resting room, the one place that Caine hadn't bugged. We only had five minutes to talk. So I looked around seriously at everyone and said, "We have to escape." Javin spit out the water he was drinking and wiped his mouth. "What?!" Everyone looked at me like I was mental. "Look, Caine is training us so that when the time comes, we'll be his little puppet army against Sam. The sooner we leave, the better. And look," I lowered my voice. "Us escaping is one of the things I saw in my vision." Everyone thought on that for a minute. Because we all knew that every single one of my visions would come true no matter what we tried to do. So the fact that Caine was going to rule the FAYZ was kinda scary. "Okay." Our heads swiveled towards Chris. "But we're going to need to come up with a plan in," he looked at his watch, "7 minutes."

**BACK IN PERDIDO BEACH**

Sam was trying to sleep. He wanted desperately to sleep. But with food downstairs, and Astrid down the hall, and his stomach growling like crazy, it was the inevitable. "Sam." He opened his eyes. Taylor stood there. "What." He said. "Sandy and Tom got into a fight." Sam was on the bridge of saying, "Why should I care?" but instead, he replied. "Why?" "Tom ate Sandy's cat. And he got hurt pretty bad from Sandy hitting him with a bowling ball." That permeated Sam's foggy brain. "Okay, I'm up. Hand me my pants."

Taylor took the pants form the chair and turned around as he dressed. "Gotta set a good example." He said as he crept past Astrid's door.

**BACK AT COATES**

We had done it. Our plan was foolproof. It would take place tonight. And hopefully, but midnight, we'd be back in PB.


	7. Chapter 6

We had armed escorts around our rooms. We had hidden cameras. It would be hard. But we would escape. To take care of the cameras, I took mind control of the people operating them, had them leave the room, and then Nathaniel was able to destroy them. Now, for the guards, Javin distracted them by being out after the "curfew" Caine had set for us.

"Can't catch me!" he shouted, popped in front of the guard, and then popped somewhere else just as the guard charged. We then all snuck out the rooms, and I knocked the guards unconscious. All we had to do know was to get to the main hallway. "Caine, don't you think they're going to try to get out?" Oh no. Drake and Caine were coming this way. Nathaniel stood up the guards with his telekinesis, and then joined us as we turned invisible. Caine stopped talking, looked down the hallway, and then continued. We waited until we heard a door close, and then flew to the door, where we passed through the walls. We were out.

**BACK IN COATES**

"Drake, I'm training them. In a couple days, I'll have to go to the mine shaft with the uranium rod with Jack and the kids. You'll stay at the power plant with Sam. And then I can feed the gaiaphage. You'll meet up with me as soon as you're done with Sam."

Drake smiled his trademark shark grin. "I can't believe you're giving me permission to practically maul your brother with my whip." Caine shook his head and darkly chuckled. "You wouldn't believe what I've had to go through to get what I want and what I need. Which," Caine held Drake with his telekinesis, "is why you shouldn't mess with me. You may find yourself down there with Mr. Green and Nasty himself." He released Drake and left the room, leaving Drake burning his eyes into the back of his head.

**BACK IN PERDIDO BEACH**

Edilio and Astrid were injured from Zil and his escapade trying to get Hunter. And after they had discovered the sliding door open, Astrid was making ice packs when Brianna zoomed in. She grabbed a pair of Astrid's sneakers, and zoomed away like the informant she is to tell Sam.

**BACK TO THE KIDS**

We had gone down the hill. It was bumpy, but we finally made it to Perdido Beach. All we had to do now was find Sam. We had asked around, and finally a kid had an answer. "Haven't you heard? Hunter killed Harry. He got some sort of power. And now, Sam is at Zil's house trying to find out if it was either murder or manslaughter. You guys should catch up." He pointed in the direction of Zil's house and we headed there. The door was open. We stepped into the family room. Sam and Dekka were on the floor, looking at something.

"Surprise!" We shouted. Sam jumped up and put his arms out, on instinct. We ducked. Dekka laughed and came over to us. "Well, Sam. Looks like the kids came back to us after all." Sam looked shocked. "How did you guys escape?" We stared at him. "We knocked Caine and Drake unconscious, locked them and all the guards in a room together, and flew down to Perdido Beach." Sam's jaw dropped. "Really?!" "No." I guffawed. "We did knock out the guards, but it looks like they're awake, thanks to Nathaniel. Caine and Drake didn't see us, though it was a close call." Sam rubbed his face with his hands, and then smiled. 'Well, I'm glad you guys are back. Have you heard what's going on in town…?" Sam didn't say anymore because the white flash had appeared again, and I was out for the count.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN PERDIDO BEACH**

Zil and the Human Crew had gathered the kids. "The freaks are out to destroy us! What are we going to do about it?" One kid shouted, "We're going to destroy them before they even get the chance to raise their hands." The crowd roared. Zil had an evil plan twisting in his mind. He and his boys would go and get Hunter. And then they'd get any normal that supported freaks, and punish them. Starting with a certain blonde with the retard brother.

**BACK IN ZIL'S HOUSE**

Pictures flashed before me. Somehow, I was in a vision. The people there couldn't see me, but I could see them. Drake was talking to Sam. He was holding a remote of some sort over a pool of blue. All of a sudden, Drake's whip lashed out. But Sam didn't do anything about it. Drake continued to lash out at Sam. But Sam couldn't defend himself. I was screaming, crying for Sam to get up. And then, the skin broke and I gave up.

Colors and sounds rushed in as consciousness rolled back to me. Someone was saying, "Give her some air." I stood up with the help of a picture I didn't know. Looked at who the picture was. Then I realized who it was. Sam. I screamed and jumped away from him. He frowned and looked confused. "How are you...?" I scanned him with my eyes. He was fine. We weren't at the power plant. "You were…." "What?" he asked scared. "I was what?" "nothing." I said. "You have to tell me." Sam said. "She can't tell you." Tarrus said. Sam finally gave up.


	8. Chapter 7

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN PERDIDO BEACH**

Zil and his crew had found Hunter deep in the woods. But he wouldn't be getting away now. He was too messed up to even speak. Zil waited while Turk, Antoine, and Lance had gone to Astrid's house to get the little traitor.

**ASTRID'S HOUSE**

I was upstairs in Petey's room, reading a book for him to go to sleep, when the front door was knocked down. I stopped reading, closed the book and went out into the hallway. And then, I was grabbed from behind.

**ZIL'S HOUSE**

Sam was turning back to Harry's body on the floor shaking his head, when Brianna zoomed in. "Hey, Sam I got news." She spoke fast.

"Zil got a whole bunch of people to fight against the people with powers when they found Hunter at Astrid's house. Edilio tried to reason with them, and then tried to take someone's gin, but got knocked in the knees by that kid Antione. Antione was about to hit Edilio again, but Astrid tried to protect him and ended up getting the backswing." Sam took all this information in. "Oh, yeah," she added, "Caine took over the power plant."

"Damn it! I knew it! I knew it and I let myself get distracted." They continued their conversation. But I faced my class. Astrid was in trouble if those goons were involved.

"You guys, I'm really glad you're back, but I got to go deal with Caine at the power plant." My face paled. "What's wrong?" Dekka asked. "Did you say the power plant?' Sam nodded. "We're coming with you." We all nodded. "No, that's too dangerous." "It's ok. This is the FAYZ. Dangerous is normal. Besides. We can get you there faster." Sam looked conflicted. But he finally nodded.

**ASTRID'S HOUSE**

Someone put a gag in my mouth and tied my hands up so fast I wasn't able to do anything about it. Then they went into Petey's room and di the same to him. I really don't know what happened after that. My head was hit with a baseball bat.

When I woke up, I was tied to a pole. My brother was nowhere to be seen. In case my kidnappers were in the room, I didn't move. I slightly opened my eyes, and took in my surrounding. No windows. Ominous shapes in the shadows, probably people. Then, someone spoke. "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid." I swiveled my head toward the noise.

Zil stepped out of the shadows. I growled at him. He chuckled. "No need to be hostile. I'm just here to talk." Someone removed the gag. "I hardly think that, under the circumstances, this is a talk." "Look. We just want to know whose side you're on. After all, you're practically a normal." I said nothing. Then a knife flashed and I felt pressure under my chin. "All you have to do is say, 'I'm on team Zil.' Then you and your brother won't get hurt." "You know that won't happen Zil." He looked down on me as is disappointed by my answer. Well. You'll just have to join our friend Hunter at the little party we're having."

"What 'party'?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing. But, justice will be served." Zil said, backing away.

**BACK WITH THE KIDS**

We had arrived at the power plant. By then, I knew that Caine was furious. Sam was talking to him through the hole he had made in the wall. "Sam! I want the kids back." Sam played dumb. "Kids? You have the kids, Caine." "LIES!" Caine roared. "I know you have them." Sam conceded. "I have them. I didn't take them. They came to me." "Well, now, they're coming with me. We're going to go to the gaiaphage, feed him, and then I will have control of Perdido Beach.

I saw a vision. A time. _4:37. _and then I saw a whip crack, and Sam on the floor. The gaiaphage was trying to tell me when Sam was going to get whipped. 4:37.

**IN THE PLAZA**

**ASTRID'S POV: **I was tied up, again. In front of a mad crowd. I searched for humanity, for a reasonable face. But there was no one. They were too hungry, and Zil had food. So Zil would run the show now. "Do you want to eat?" The crowd roared. "All you have to do is pull on the rope. Then, we get to see a traitor burn."

**AT THE PLANT**

"Sam!" Caine was really upset now. "I want the kids to go through this hole now or I am going to throw my hostages through this wall." Sam looked at us. "It's your call." We looked at each other. There was no choice. Sam was going to get mauled by Drake. I sighed. There was nothing I could do to save him. We went through the hole. Nathaniel first, me last. Caine smirked and said, "Good deal, brother."

Drake was smirking. I scowled at him, sucked my teeth, and rolled my eyes. I had gone full on baby mode. I only did that as I child when I didn't get what I want. I would do in my head what I didn't have the courage to do out loud: Call them out. Drake noticed. I had sat myself down by Jenieva and Javin, and turned my self away. Drake and I made eye contact. I sucked my teeth again, gave him the finger, and looked away.

Drake scowled. The next thing I knew, his arm was wrapped around my wrist, and Drake pulled me over to Caine. "She knows something." He said. He looked at me. I said nothing and returned the look. "So, what do you know Atiana B." "I know a lot. I know where babies come from, I hate you, I hate him, I love books, music, TV-" I was interrupted when Caine slapped me.

**IN THE PLAZA**

They had almost killed Hunter. But Zil decided to go on with his little plan. I was Hit, slapped kicked, tortured. And Sam wouldn't be back until 6:00 or so. They untied me, threw me in a grave with my brother, spat on me, and left me there to die

**IN THE POWER PLANT**

The room had gone silent. Kelvin was practically holding Chris, Nathaniel, and Atiana M. back. My face burned. Without thinking, I attacked Caine. Remember when I said that if I attacked Caine it would still hurt him, but hardly? That's what I did. Caine reeled back holding his head. I just held my eyes on him and whispered the worst emotions possible. Horrible, racking sadness. Anger. The anger you can't do anything about. You're powerless. Pain. The worst pain imaginable. The pain Drake was going to cause Sam.

Finally I stopped. Caine was left shivering and twitching in the corner. When He was able to stand up, he said, "You're telling me what you saw. And you are going to get punished for that." He continued to step forward. I continued to step back. Soon, I backed into a body. I jumped and turned around. It was just Chris. I turned back around. Never face your back to the enemy. It's the first thing you learn in warfare. This my friends. This was war.


	9. Chapter 8

Caine continued to walk forward. I had stopped because my back hit the wall. Caine used his telekinesis. Nathaniel tried to stop him, but it was too late

I was thrown. Into the opposite wall from the one Sam burned a hole into. I didn't remember anything. I blacked out after I hit the metal.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary at Coates. There was no one in the room. When I got up to stand, my foot screamed out in pain. I looked down, and my foot was in a cast. _Well, that's expected to be after being thrown into a wall. _When I got out of the room, A guard rushed immediately to go tell Caine and my class. Then I was taken to him.

"So it seems that you finally woke up." He smirked. "Oh. Would you please enlighten me on why I wasn't waking up in the first place?" I asked, acting completely clueless. "You caused me pain, I caused you pain." I frowned. Caine looked at his wrist. "What time is it?" "5:47." _It's too late. Drake already got to Sam by now. _"You woke up just in time," he said, leading me to the car. Panda and everyone in my class was there. It was a Jeep, we would be riding in the trunk, "for us to head down to the mine shaft."

We arrived at the mine shaft.

Drake made us get out. His whip arm was shorter than the last time I had seen it. We went inside the cave with the uranium rod, the meter in Jack's pocket softly ticking.

Caine was about to throw the rod down the shaft when Diana screamed, "Stop! Caine, you don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be in control of you. You don't have to be its slave." At this moment, I missed what happened next because we were in the real home of the gaiaphage.

I heard a whip cracked. I saw Diana fall. I saw Caine fail to catch her. I saw Caine make a tornado and throw Drake, the rod, and Hermit Jim's items into the cave.

I saw Sam stagger to Caine. And I saw them when Quinn and Caine brought him back up, passed out, with a haunted Lana.

In time now, Quinn and Lana are talking quietly. Sam was sleeping. Caine was making us leave. With a sigh and today's battle over, we all headed in the Jeep back to Coates.

**PERDIDO BEACH**

**Sam's POV: **Lana had woken me up in the mine shaft. I was walking to the house I shared with Astrid. I hoped that she was alright; I hadn't heard from her since Edilio and I headed for the power plant. I walked past the graveyard. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I was still looking when I tripped over something.

I looked back at what I tripped on. It was a hand sticking up from a newly dug grave. I looked in the grave. And I saw matted blonde hair.

**BACK AT COATES**

"So, Atiana. I hope that you have learned your lesson." I scowled. "It doesn't matter now. What I saw already happened. But the person is fine now. It was never any of your concern with what I see." Caine shook his head and darkly chuckled. "So it seems you haven't learned your lesson." Caine reached out at me with his telekinesis.

**PERDIDO BEACH**

**Sam's POV: **I pulled Astrid out of the grave. She was covered in dirt. I put my head to her chest, praying I would find some sort of a heartbeat. But with all the adrenaline rushing through me, I couldn't hear a thing. SO I felt for a pulse. And it came piercing through. It was faint. But it was there. I had Brianna race me and Astrid to Clifftop immediately. Once she was awake, I would find out who did this to her. And they would pay.

**COATES**

Caine choked me. I couldn't breathe. But this time, I decided I would fight back. With my last breath, I used Chris' light and shot at Caine. And then I saw darkness

**CAINE'S POV: **She shot at me. Although she wouldn't be conscious to see the results. I easily ducked the shot. She lay there on the floor. No of course, I can't kill her. She's one of the gaiaphage's children. If I killed her, The G would have me go insane form the mind pain. But no law said I can't torture her into submission… Yeah. I think that's just what I'll do….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

**Hey guys! I appreciate all of you who review. I enjoy receiving your comments. I just wanted to going you guys a quick review/heads up on what's going on. **

**Astrid did not die. Zil and his crew were planning on burning her, but then everything went crazy when kids started dodging Hunter's rope and went straight to the food. In the end Zil and his crew beat up Astrid and threw her in a grave they dug. **

**I will try to make sure that the stuff that goes down when Caine tries to "torture me into submission" doesn't get too messy. **

**How's the couple making going? I haven't got any suggestions. If you need to see the list of names again it's in Chapter 6, which is technically called Chapter 5.**

**Some stuff is going to go down with Astrid. Some exciting stuff. I hope you'll like the change!**

**Sincerely, **

**Atiana B.**

**PERDIDO BEACH**

**Astrid's POV**: When I woke up, my head was pounding, as soon as the blurriness in my vision cleared up; I realized that I was a room in Clifftop. There was a glass of water on the table beside the bed. I sat up and gulped down the water, and then I got out of the bed. When I opened the door, a furry body attacked me.

"No, Patrick! We don't attack the patients!" Lana said and hauled Patrick off me. He whined, barked and took off in another direction. "Well, Astrid. Glad to see you awake. Sam will be too." "What happened?" "You don't remember." I shook my head. "No."

Well, basically, Zil and his goons kidnapped you and tried to burn you like a witch at the trials, but then chaos descended and they beat you up and threw you in a grave. Sam found you and had Breeze run as fast as she could. You've been knocked out for 2 days."

"Whoa." I got up. "Well, I'm fine now. I guess I'll just walk back to town."

"Alright. See ya later, Astrid."

"Bye, Lana. And thanks."

She smiled weakly. "It's my job."

I continued the walk to Perdido Beach. When I raised my hand up, I saw something weird. There was a white jagged scar on the back of my right hand. In fact, it looked like a lightning bolt. _That is SOOO weird. _Then, I thought. _What if it came from the Human Crew's beating? Oh, the nerve!_ I got so angry I threw my hands up in frustration. And ice in the form of lightning shot out.

**BACK AT COATES **

I am in a basement. Me, as Atiana B. As in, when Caine choked me, I blacked out. And when I woke up, I was in this cold room with a tiny slit of a window. With a steel metal door in front of me. I was stuck down here for a week. And the worst part was, for that week, Penny would visit me every day for an hour. It was Day 3. So far, The Witch made me believe my sister was outside the door getting torn apart by coyotes, and my classmates were getting whipped by Drake. I knew it wasn't real. But it sounded so real.

The opening of the door brought me out of my fog.

**ASTRID**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed. Then I covered my mouth and hid in case anyone saw me. I looked up and gasped. When I threw my hands up, something came out. And it was ice. I hit a tree. The branch was sparkly, and frozen. I gazed at it before ripping it off. And destroyed the evidence. When I was done, I walked a little faster. And then began to run.

When I reached town, people were looking at me like I was crazy. I reached my home. And I burst into the living room, where Sam was eating a can of tuna.

"Astrid! You're awake! I thought they killed you!" Sam said crushing me in a hug when I ALREADY COULDN'T BREATHE. He noticed this and let go. "What happened?"

"I… got….powers…and…its…crazy…need…to...see...Diana." I huffed out so quickly, Sam couldn't hear me. I then calmed down, and said. "I was walking back from Clifftop when I noticed this scar on my hand." I showed him my lightning bolt. "And then, I was so mad if it came from Zil and his crew-" "Zil! I knew the little pipsqueak had something to do with it! He can't be trusted!" "SAM!" I screamed. He looked startled. "Listen to me. Like I was SAYING, I was so mad that if it came from Zil and his crew beating me up, I threw my hands up in the air. And _ice shot out." _"Try to show me." Sam said, after he settled from the shock of discovering I might have powers.

I concentrated and went to think about the anger I had felt. I raised my hands up, palms out, like I had seen Sam do so many times, and Ice. It blasted the chair Sam was just sitting on. Sam's eyes were about to pop out of his head. He looked at me and chair for some time. Not speaking. This finally reminded me. "Sam, where's Petey!"

**BACK AT COATES**

The door opened and instead of the hideous face I see for an hour, it was another hideous face, but just Caine's. He smirked. "How's the punishment going?" "Oh, just fine. Penny and I have been having some lovely conversations of the dampness of this basement, and then she plays hilarious movies for us to watch. It's quite peaceful actually." I said with a fake bright smile. "Then why did I hear you screaming, 'Tasha' the other night." My face became serious. "Don't talk about Tasha." "What, I she your best friend, cousin-""Sister. She's my 24 year old sister." Caine looked at me for a second and burst out laughing. "Of course, your cold heart would never understand based on your family history." I muttered. "What?" He said, and stopped laughing. "I SAID, of course you wouldn't understand based on your family history!" He looked angry and shocked that I had yelled at him. But I wasn't done.

"Family. The one word you could probably never understand. You find out you have an older brother, and your first move is to kidnap him, and tell your minion to kill his girlfriend. Edilio was right. You always had to be in charge, didn't you? You never let the kids work together. Why do you think while, down in PB, things are tough, but kids from Coates would rather take their chances than stick with you?

If you could have just teamed up with Sam in the first place. The both of you could have taken down Drake, and possibly the gaiaphage. Now look where you are.

Stuck in charge of the school, acting like your living the high life. But I know you had a life before this that was based on the series." Caine's face hardened. "And here you are getting a second chance. But back in the other world, Diana's heartbroken, your brother still alive. You could have been there too. But, you had to be Mr. Big and Tough.

Family. I suggest you go and learn the meaning of that word before you ever speak to me again, Your Highness." I said. My rant had worn me out. I got off the floor. Caine though I didn't know, but while my class lived out our FAYZ, he was living his own. And this is his second life.

I curled on my bed and faced the wall. I heard movements, and the door clicking shut softly. And with that, I went to sleep.

**ASTRID**

I ran to Mary's. Apparently, Sam had sent Petey there today. We were on our way home, Petey with his game in his hand. When he looked up at me and said, "Sister Astrid has a scar. Why?" I was so shocked I stumbled over my words, entering the first real conversation I've had with my brother. "We-well, Sister Astrid has some very bad people who don't like her for some reason." I said. He replied, "Sister Astrid hurt Brother Sam." I looked at him. What? I hurt Sam? He called Sam his brother?! "How did I-sister Astrid do that?" I said, catching myself. "Sister has ice. Brother has fire." And with that, he ended our short weird conversation and went back to his game.

We arrived 'home.' Sam was in the living room. I led Petey to his room. And then I zoomed downstairs, went into the kitchen, got a cup of water, and went to Sam. "Sam?" He shifted, but didn't wake up. "I'm giving till the count of 3 to wake up, or whatever's in my hand is going to drop on you." Nothing.

"3…2…1…" I spun the cup in my hand so it went upside down. Sam woke up suddenly and pushed out his hands. The fire was coming at me.

I pushed my hands out. My ice had dominated Sam's fire, so now it was a frozen solid, clunking on the floor. If you looked really closely, you could see the greenish white underneath. "Whoa. Sorry Astrid that could've killed you." I tried something new. When I separated my hands, the ice broke into tiny fragments. I lifted them into the air and put one in Sam's hand. "I didn't know waking you up would be that perilous." I smirked. "So what did you wake me up about?" "I have to go see Diana. I need to know what level I am." Sam nodded. "We'll just have to sneak into Coates."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I went out of state for vacation, and school started, but here's Chapter 11! To Nobody has no body: got anymore couple suggestions?**

**COATES**

**Atiana B's POV: **After my outburst at Caine, I honestly thought I was going to die. I started sobbing into the pillow. I wasn't going to let that jerk hear my tears. The door opened. And it was just the person I needed NOT to see. "Ready?" Penny said. "Can you just leave?"

"Aw, is the baby missing her parents?" she mock cooed." I said LEAVE!" I shouted. My hand flew out, and Penny hit the wall. But I never touched her.

**OTHER PART OF COATES**

**Astrid's POV: **Sam and I had reached Coates unseen so far. We entered the building. It was practically vacated. I saw Diana walking to a room. I quickly ran, and jumped on her back as we both went down. We hit the floor, and I covered her mouth before she would wake up the whole school.

Sam and I took her into the nearest empty room, closed the door, and pulled down the poster. Then I turned to her. "Well, I see you guys have finally decided to go after me." "Nah," Sam said. "We're here to talk." "Whatever. If you're not done in 3 minutes, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs." SO I filled her in on my beating and my powers. "So I need you to measure me." Diana sighed. Before she took my hand she said, "You better hope you don't have too high of a number."

**BASEMENT**

**Caine's POV: **I thought about what she said. It was true. This was my second life. And no one but her knew it. I saw Penny head into the room. Then I heard shouting and a big SLAM! I stepped into the room. And saw Atiana pushing Penny on the wall…from halfway across the room.

I walked over there and grabbed her hand. I stared at it as if it would give me the answers. "How did you do that?" I asked darkly.

**OTHER SIDE OF COATES**

**Astrid's POV: **Diana stepped away from me, flipped her hair and said. "Wow. Astrid the Genius. It seems that you happen to be a 3 bar with ice powers. But first, let me see what you're capable of and I won't blab." I looked at Sam. He shrugged. I stared through my narrowed eyes at Diana. Nevertheless, I froze the chair into a solid block, and did my new trick; which was separating my hands. The block of ice broke into little shards. I guided my hands for the shards to come to my mouth, ate a couple, and threw the rest to the side.

Diana smirked. "Nice. Well, it was great seeing you, really, but I need to go. " She walked out of the room. And Sam and I walked back to PB.

**BASEMENT**

**Atiana B's POV: **Caine asked me the question. For the first time in my life, I stuttered. "I-I don't k-know. I j-just pushed m-my hands o-out and s-she was on the wall." He stared at me. Still holding my hand in a vice grip, he said, "I'm taking you to Diana. If you got a new power…and got a higher level…." I didn't want to know the rest.


End file.
